dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Jai Chien
Carina Chien '''is a level 15 Fiend Warlock and a Dragon Sorceress. Carina is currently played by Kean M. '''Intro "Well... how about you? hmm?? Two wrongs don't make a right, take our parents as an example" -Carina to Carim Description Appearance As standard to Elven race, she looks really young. But with the power of Dragons imbues her soul, her skin glistened with gold like glitters that makes her more elegant. It made her skin wears a natural jewelry and accompanied with radiant glow. She always strides with grace, as she was from a higher stature of society, she always greets everyone with a courteous smile and a graceful bow. Personality Meticulous on every detail, Carina is a perfectionist. even with her portrayals and assassinations. She makes it to a point that every movement of her prey are carefully calculated. She might not be that smart, but she knows how to win even in impassable fight. With aristocracy intact on her fiber of being, She wanted everything to be less effort as possible with maximized results, as such she tends to "ask" her comrades annoyingly. Her attitude is backed up with her ability, her group snarlingly brushes off her irritating snide comments as frequent as possible since Carina's mouth can only be silenced with a Spell. (or with earplugs) Biography Early life Jai or known as Carina is noble from Shou Lung in the continent of Kara-Tur . Her parents hold high positions on the empire and they only care for her younger brother which will be the bearer of their name. Due to that reason, became bitter with her brother, She felt like everything is stolen from her from the day her brother was born. That bitterness escalated to a competition, she is determined to outsmart her brother in anyway possible to get her parents attention and snatch the limelight from her hated brother. But everything she had done for years is all for naught when she was announced to be betrothed to someone she doesn't know In Shou-Lung's Aristocratic custom, Ladies are asked follow their parents to be arranged in marriage as confidants of the empire. She felt betrayed as her freedom was snatched from her. She was arranged for marriage she didn't liked. She never asked for this, she just wanted her parents love and support. All of the bitterness and hatred that she bore for years. Never did she get any approval from her parents and she felt discarded like trash, a thing that can be given to someone else. Alas Jai packed all her things and ran away, escaping her parents & leaving shame on her family's name. To avoid her family she changed her name to Carina, and worked for the League of Merchants under Zhentarim protection. = . = Life as an adventurer On her travels she found the ancient temple, that the Zhentharim asked her ventured forth and find for them an Artifact secluded and hidden deep within the ruins. Unexpectedly the artifact magically spoke to her and tried to bargain for freedom Carina feels she could outsmart the Dark entity, so she entered a pact wherein if she would release the Entity within, She will be rewarded with power that might elevate her independence as her brother have. She desecrated the holy runes that imprison the Artifact. within seconds the Entity released a dark fog crackling with power engulfing the ruins. Moments later a great black Devil stood upon her and granted her wish. For malefic power, Carina exchanged her soul along with her freedom, the same freedom she tried to preserve when she fled Kara-Tur. Now she remains as a servant of the Archdevil Mephistopheles in hopes of greater favor and power = . = At one time, Carina's Hell-brand grew immensely strong that her visions frequently interrupt her on daily basis. One of her companions Hermione had seen chain like scars cover her body as Carina entered a state of Coma in their travel from Neverwinter to the Wave Echo cave under the Sword Mountains . On her dreams Carina saw a Golden Dragon stabbing her in the chest, excruciating pain overcome her body. But coming from Hermione, they were helped by a druid who happens to pass by. = . = After the Liberation of the Wave echo cave. Her Soul Familiar Erebus wandered off. with her new powers from the Gold Dragon, she can't summon her familiar the way her patron Mephistopheles had taught her to do. Even the blood ritual can't summon Erebus. Due to desperation she tried to find the Druid who helped her recover from Comatose. In a vision she found out that the Druid she's seeking currently reside on Earthfast Mountains near the Moonsea region. on her vision the Gold Dragon told her that only Erebus can decide if he wanted to go back. The Dragon just pointed the location on where she needed to go. She ventured to the place where she first met Erebus which is at the Old Owl well she met Agatha which she helped before. Agatha offered a bargain before she could show the location of the Imp she currently seeking. Agatha wanted to see her memories outside of the forest as Carina mentioned that she came from the foreign continent of Kara-Tur. Carina agrees as the banshee tried to posses her. Carina saw again the visions of past, the bitter treatment she got from her parents. Sadness and despair enveloped her heart, but in her travels, her friends and companions, her Zhentarim family and the respect she got from them. As these memories rushed back in to Carina, Agatha was pleased on what she had seen and on what greater purpose will Carina have in the future. While unconscious Agatha nursed her back to health, when Carina woke from deep slumber, She pointed right away the hiding place of a the sick Golden Imp inside a hollow tree trunk. She reassured Carina that her Imp is fine as it is a part of her soul to begin with. Erebus wakes from sleep and reunites with Carina and they ventured back to Neverwinter to meet with her companions. = . = Current Titles: * Ardragoness of the Zhentarim * Golden Tongue of Neverwinter * Arcane Hammer of the Iron Tabernacle * Sorcerer Supreme of the Cult of Mephistopheles * Prime Adviser of Ten Town Confederation * Second Harbinger of the Edict of Mephistopheles * Blessed Golden Soul by the King of Justice * Arcane Ballista of Gauntlgrym * Valkyrie of Queen Serissa Travels & Adventures Lost Mines of Phandelver Storm King's Thunder Curse of Stradh Out of the Abyss Other Adventures * (Catching Up transition from 4 to 5) with her new found power from the Golden Dragon, Her Companion Erebus wandered off due to his fear of ceasing to exist. She ventured back from the place where they first met, in Neverwinter at the Old Owl Well. where she fend off the ghost of her past to save Erebus. Relationships and Affiliations Erebus Her Loyal Imp, he was spawned from Carina's own soul. Fashioned from her deadly Sin (Vainglory), Erebus as been her most loyal companion even in her darkest moment. Her Familiar became her eyes and her talking conscience, Erebus has been her source of sanity while under the Arch-devils guidance When the Golden Dragon corked the Hell-fire brand on Carina's soul, Erebus was reformed into a Golden Imp as the contact from Mephistopheles is still intact. The imp realizes that he is a living proof of Carina's misery. He tried to hide it from Carina as he was taunted by the Arch-devil and cautioned that if She would sever her connection, he would cease to exist. But with the power of the Gold Dragon, he was reassured that he is tied in Carina's soul and they are bound forever. Heracles In her travels with her companions during the Chaos with the Giants. Hermione proposed that since Grary & Natus aren't enough to tank Dragons. She asked for everyone to pay for the cost of the Clay Golem's creation. As the others are hesitant on making the Golem. Carina volunteered since she has alot of Magic Items to trade and her downtime is always used poorly. As she creates the Golem, Carina fashioned it to protect Erebus' by basically making it a bit dry. That is why she is forced to learn a cantrip that discharges acid like mucus on her hand and massaging it to her Imp's "Fortress" (as Erebus calls it) so that it would not be pot dry and become brittle. Now her companions are making fun of her as she constantly caresses the Golem's Body with her hand mucus (Acid Splash). She Also fashioned the Golem's face from her ex-fiance, which makes everyone suspicious of her volunteering on making the Golem. Carim Chien Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Carina Laveau Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Tza'ar Mahrkej Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Krigaya Kazuto Your character's relationship with a certain group. Grary Valenciano Your character's relationship with a certain group. Alice Landale Your character's relationship with a certain group. Papa Don Fritz Your character's relationship with a certain group. Natus Drugneel Your character's relationship with a certain group. Hermione Granger Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items * Spider Silk Cloak of Invisibility * Valkyrie Helm of Brilliance * Sash Pennant of Vind Rune (SKT) * Pearl Crystal Ball * Khazan's Staff of Power * Duke Zalto's Iron Flask * Ruby Spell Gem (OOTA) * Bag of Holding * Manual of Clay Golems * Necklace of Fireballs * Keoghtom’s Ointment * Bag of Beans * Deck of Illusions Feats * Alert * Fire Elemental Affinity Class Abilities A magic awakening from the Arch-devil is has been part of the cult of Mephistopheles since Time Immemorial. The last matron when the Arch-devil tried to takeover Abeir-Toril was also his corrupt creation Valsharess. In his attempt to convert a pure soul of a misguided mortal. He tried to twist Carina's mind by letting her see the corrupt Shou-Lung with her own eyes to plunge her in complete despair. And with her bitter past with her family, Carina was at the brink of corruption until she was rescued by the current King of Justice and healed her wounded soul. with a conversion of Mephistopheles' Hell-fire to a Golden Dragon's Blessed Flare. Carina will do everything in her ability to retrieve her soul from the clutches of the Arch-devil Fiend Warlock Features * Agonizing Blast - with her ability to harm & reinforced by her will is a force to be reckoned with * Eldritch Sight - her ever-glowing eyes detects even the slightest hint of magic * Arch-devils Blessing '''- As the part of the pact. the souls she takes, are Mephistopheles' property '''Golden Dragon Sorcerer Features * Soul Awakening '- The fragment of Dragon's Soul deep within makes magic bend on her will * '''Dragon Force '- Blessed Flare of the King of Justice makes Carina's Fire spells stronger with her will * 'Dragon Body '- The Dragon Force is too much for a mere mortal could handle. in such, they are given body that can withstand the Dragon's Fragment that seals the Hell-fire branded on her soul '''Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * At the Tomb of Horrors, Acererak the Lich sent Carina to the depths of hell but her companion the Zetharim's Drow Druid Papa Don Fritz made sure that she will be revived (sort of) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters